The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and device for measuring a reflection coefficient of an antenna used for wireless communication.
When an antenna used for wireless communication does not have a designed or desired impedance, the quality of the wireless communication may be degraded. A wireless communication device may include an antenna tuner, and the antenna tuner may be controlled to modify the impedance of the antenna based on a measured reflection coefficient (e.g., a measured impedance) of the antenna. Thus, an accurate measurement of the reflection coefficient of the antenna, while reducing overhead for measuring the reflection coefficient of the antenna would be desirable (e.g., due to miniaturization, low power, etc. of the wireless communication device).